


Exploding Supernova

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon tumblr prompt:. From the clip of Clara cuddling The Doctor from behind with her hands on his chest. Clara takes it further and her hands wander down and she starts fondling The Doctor, ending up giving him a hand job. Explicit Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Supernova

‘Clara, you’re starting to take this hugging trend to extremes.’ The Doctor said as his companion had snuck up behind him to wrap her arms around his frame. Why had he ever thought it was bad to hug her? Daft old man, he thought to himself. 

‘Oh, stop your whinging, you big ol’ grey haired stick insect.’ Clara was pressing her head against the middle of his back. He still towered over her but she still got a good grip on him. ‘Wish you’d stop with all these layers!’ Her fingers were tugging on the zip of his hoodie. 

‘I told you, Clara, I’ve got... ‘ The Doctor started and Clara cut in.

‘Different body temperature due to your metabolism. Yes yes, I know that already Doctor. Still wish you wouldn’t wear so many layers!’ Her work succeeded and the hoodie was unzipped and she was able to start teasing the two layers of t-shirts out of his trousers. 

‘Clara, what are you up to now?’ He tried to keep working on the console despite her handiwork on his shirts. 

‘Mmm, what are you up to yourself, Doctor?’ Clara teased him back as her fingers were tugging both t-shirts out of the waist of his trousers. 

‘Clara! I know that tone all too well now!’ The Doctor began to blush even though Clara couldn’t see his face from where she was behind him. 

‘Don’t you just,’ Clara said and began to work on his belt buckle.

‘Clara, the supernova …. ‘ 

‘There’s stellar explosions,’ Clara continued with his buckle and had it undone. ‘Then there’s a different kind of explosion.’

The Doctor coughed nervously as he held his arms out of the way as Clara’s soft, small fingers undid the button of his trousers and began to slip under the waistband of his boxers. ‘Clara…’

‘Doctor…’ She murmured quietly and teased her fingertips through the short rough pubic hair of the Time Lord. He was frozen to the spot by her actions. She adored how he got all shy on her when she surprised him. Her hand slid down further and found the hot pulsing muscle. The Doctor’s member was already stiffening from her touch and, still held inside his trousers, she teased the length up and down with her fingertips. When the Doctor trembled at her stroking, Clara purred.

‘Clara, that’s… ‘ The Doctor mumbled and lost track of whatever it was he was going to say when her exploring fingers brushed the engorged head of his erection. ‘That’s.. oh… ‘ He moaned when her touch found the very tip. 

‘That’s getting a bit wet already.’ Clara purred again as she traced the outline of his tip with just her fingernail and then up along the slit. ‘Maybe more than a bit?’ She laughed softly at his groan. He held his hands out away from his body but hovering over the console. His fingers though were twitching with each move of her hand over his skin. 

‘Uh, Clara… you’re.. ‘ The Doctor groaned again.

‘Go on, Doctor. Tell me.’ Clara left off teasing his tip and went back down the length of his shaft to the base of his erection. Her fingers wrapped around the shaft and her fingertips were able to reach towards the top edge of his testicles. 

‘You know…’ He mumbled. 

‘Tell me.’ Clara prompted him.

‘Not inside.’ Was all he could manage as she kept her grip on his shaft and slid up towards the head. The heat of his member trapped in his trousers made him want to rip his trousers off to set himself free. 

‘Not inside where?’ She loved teasing him when he was this aroused. 

‘My stars, Clara, not in my boxers!’ He got the words out just as he leaned forward and gripped the console with his fingers. She laughed seductively and pulled her hand out only enough to unzip his trousers. His breathing got faster as she easily tugged both trousers and boxers down far enough to expose his privates. ‘Oh, yes…’ He sighed as the cool air hit his throbbing erection. 

With his penis exposed, Clara was able to stroke it with her entire hand gripping the thick shaft. Her left hand snaked around his body and cupped his testicles, teasing them lightly and making him shiver. The tightness of his muscle made it seem his erection was defying gravity. Clara’s stroking was expertly gentle and firm at the same time to set him trembling. The Doctor whimpered under his breath as Clara began to slide faster along his length. His knuckles went white as he gripped the console tightly. 

‘Clara…’ He moaned aloud, his head dropping downward to watch her manhandle his member. 

‘Mmm, Doctor. Close aren’t you?’

‘Yes, close.’ He admitted and felt his testicles tighten in anticipation. ‘Oh, Clara… ‘

With the tremble in his voice, Clara knew it was only a moment or two away and she moved her grip from around the shaft to the head of his aroused member. The Doctor gasped and his body jerked as he exploded. Clara’s head rested against his back once more, a weight against him to anchor him down. 

‘Clara,’ The Doctor groaned as he finally let go of the console and rested a hand on hers as she gently brought him down from his orgasm. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, Doctor.’ She cuddled him close. ‘Next surprise is up to you.’

‘Yes, ma’am!’ The Doctor sighed as she let go of him and left him to tuck himself back into his trousers. He’d plan something exotic for her next.


End file.
